


Jumpstart My Heart

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Swear I Like Steve, I didn't intend for this, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Build, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: As Bucky gets used to living in the Tower, he grows close to Tony. Trust forms between them, and so does something else.





	Jumpstart My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What is this 'canon' you speak of? NOT TODAY. Just pretend Civil War never happened (and never ripped my unsuspecting heart out), and pretend Bucky just appeared in the Tower in mysterious ways. Because that's BETTER THAN THE ALTERNATIVE, OKAY

Bucky learned a few things around the Tower. He slowly got to know everyone who was around, even if all he did was hide in the shadows and watch them. Well, no one said seventy years worth of being a forced assassin helped with social skills. 

Steve tried to drag him around everywhere. To talk to people, to play games, to spar, anything he could get Bucky to go to. As much as Steve tried to justify it as trying to integrate Bucky into the new world, Bucky knew Steve just desperately wanted their old relationship back, wanted them to just jump back into the old flow they had. But to be honest, Bucky just wasn't ready for that. He had changed so much and in all honesty, so had Steve. Steve was more grizzled and judgmental almost, a darker version of the Steve Rogers Bucky remember. Not necessarily in a bad way per se, but just not what Bucky remembered.  In Bucky's opinion, they could never have their old friendship back. But for Steve, he would at least try.

The problem was, there was one thing about Steve that really ground Bucky's gears. And it was the way he treated Tony Stark. Yes, Bucky somewhat understood that the two had a long history of clashing and countering ideas, but it was just fucking ridiculous.

Bucky wasn't quite sure how to justify his fascination with Tony Stark. Tony was handsome, smart, funny, selfless, kind, interesting, layered, and okay, maybe Bucky did know how to justify his fascination with Tony. But it sure as hell wasn't a crush. Fucky anyone who said it was.

But nonetheless, that wasn't the point. The point was, Steve was treating Tony like shit. Like right now. Bucky was getting his arm fixed up, being an unwilling witness to another one of Steve and Tony's infamous arguments.

"Steve, I don't give a shit what you think about my habits! You and your judgmental attitude can shove it." Tony snapped, giving Steve a side glare.

"You're an alcoholic!" Steve snapped back. "You're going to ruin the Stark name if you keep this up! Howard wouldn't have wanted an alcoholic as a son! Your father was a great man, and he deserves a great son." Steve stormed out.

Tony paused his work in Bucky's arm for a moment, watching Steve leave. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, lips pressed together. The look only lasted a slipt second, before he returned to Bucky's arm. They were both silent as Tony worked until Tony finally spoke.

"He's wrong, you know." Tony's voice was quiet. "I'm not the first Stark to be a drunk. I'm just the first to not hide it." He looked up, staring Bucky right in the eye. "Howard was an alcoholic when I was a kid, worse than me. I learned from the best." He hummed, his voice was deep and rough.

Bucky nodded slowly. "Steve's biased about everyone and everything from the 40s. I never really liked Howard." He admitted.

Tony actually smiled a small, real smile. "Well, you're in good company, Buckeroo." He finished up Bucky's arm then stood up to return to his current project. 

Bucky stared at the elevator, pressing his lips together. He didn't want to go back up. He didn't want to be cornered by Steve and forced to do something.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony spoke up. "You can hang out down here if you want." Tony offered. "Just hang out in the little alcove or something, I don't care. I get the need to hide from people, clearly." He spread his arms out.

Bucky sighed. "Thank you."

"You can play fetch with Dummy." Tony offered.

"Dummy?" Bucky frowned. 

"Hey, Dummy, say hi." Tony snapped his fingers, and a robotic arm opened and closed a metal hand at Bucky, beeping. On his arm was conveniently branded 'Dum-E'.

"Is he... an AI?" Bucky asked, studying the arm.

Tony snorted. "Sure, if AI stood for Artifical Idiot." Dum-E beeped sadly. "Oh, you stay out of this. You can't do anything right. I should fry your circuit board, turn you into a blender." Tony huffed. Dum-E only beeped at him again. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Bucky laughed in spite of himself. The sight of Tony arguing with a robot like it was any regular human, was adorable. Tony gave Bucky a half-hearted glare, but he was smiling through it. Bucky only rolled his eyes and sat down on Tony's couch. Dum-E offered him a tennis ball, beeping at Bucky. Bucky took it and whiled the rest of the day away playing fetch with a robot and watching Tony work. It was nice.

 

* * *

 

After that, Tony's workshop became a sort of safe haven for Bucky. He hid down there whenever he needed a break from the real world, he wanted escape Steve, he couldn't sleep, or he was just bored. He began a collection of books in the alcove, and his clothing and weapons began gathering there as well. Sometimes he read a book, sometimes he talked to Tony, sometimes he played fetch with Dum-E, sometimes he cleaned and reorganized his collection of knives, other times he just watched Tony work, which in itself was a gorgeous sight. He even grew to appreciate the aggressive music played through Tony's speakers. Overall, it was just a tranquil, safe place for Bucky to go to.

Bucky was walking down into the shop with another book in his hand when he brushed past Tony. He glanced at the genius and decided to ask a question that had been nagging him. 

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "What's what?"

"This." Bucky lifted his flesh hand to tap his finger against the glowing blue circle in Tony's chest. He didn't expect Tony's hand to fly up in a shocking show of quick reflexes and snatch Bucky's wrist, squeezing it almost painfully.

"Don't. _ **Ever**_. Touch. It." Tony growled, staring Bucky right in the eyes, with an angry glare.

"I'm sorry." Bucky flinched, ready to run.

Tony's glare softened. "Don't be, I overreacted." He shook himself a bit as if trying to shake off a feeling. He released Bucky's wrist. "I just... don't like people touching it." He paused, thinking. "It's an arc reactor, by the way. Basically, a fancy electromagnet, keeping shrapnel in my chest from going into my bloodstream and killing me." He shrugged.

Bucky nodded, deciding not to run. "Why don't you let other people touch it?" He tilted his head to the side.

Tony's fists clenched at his sides. "Someone I once trusted stole one from me. Right out of my chest." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Bucky winced.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." Tony forced a smile and went back to his work. Bucky shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Oddly enough, that encounter only brought them closer. Tony was more willing to have serious conversations about his past with Bucky after that. Bucky learned about Afghanistan, how Tony beat the Mandarin, and his PTSD surrounding the Battle of New York. Bucky listened through all of it and shared a few of his own horror stories in return. Bucky slowly grew to trust Tony more than anyone else in the Tower, Steve included. Tony even trusted Bucky as well. Bucky had once watched Tony pull the arc reactor out of his chest and replace it when he accidentally cracked the glass. It was disturbing to see a gaping hole in Tony's chest, but rewarding to know Tony trusted Bucky enough to show it to him.

Right now, Bucky was watching Tony and Steve argue again with pursed lips.

At this point, Bucky didn't even _ **care**_  what they were arguing about anymore. He just wanted the two people he cared about the most to stop ripping each other apart.

Bucky was worried it was going too far until Steve shoved Tony. Then he  _ **knew**_  it had gone too far.

A shove really wasn't that much of an attack, but coming from someone with super strength against someone without it, it was too much. Tony stumbled back into a lab table, knocking it over and landing on his ass. What disturbed Bucky the most though, was that the arc reactor had flickered out, and was dead in Tony's chest.

Tony's reaction was immediate. His entire body clenched, going pale. His breathing was erratic, blinking rapid. He fell onto his back, shaking slightly.

"You fucking idiot!" Bucky shouted at Steve, jumping up to help Tony. He found the drawer where Tony kept the spare arc reactors.

Ripping Tony's shirt off, Bucky readied himself. "Come on, this better work." He muttered. Bucky yanked out the dead arc reactor and slammed a new one in.

Tony's spin arched and he gasped, drawing in a gulp of air. He sat up, panting and grabbing Bucky's arm for support. 

Steve stared in horror. "I didn't mean to-"

"Out." Bucky snarled. Steve just stumbled out of the shop, running for the elevator and leaving as quickly as he could manage. Bucky soothed a shaking Tony, who looked caught in a panic attack and the aftermath of having his heart ripped out at the same time.

"Jesus." Tony finally strangled out.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked, and really, it was a rhetorical question. They both knew Tony wasn't. Regardless, Tony nodded. "I'm sorry I touched the arc reactor," Bucky said, now realizing that he had fucked up in that regard.

In lieu of a verbal response, Tony only took Bucky's flesh hand and gently guided it up to his chest. Tony placed Bucky's palm over the arc reactor, then covered it with his own.

Bucky felt his breath catch. Tony... Tony  _ **trusted**_  him. Trusted him enough to touch the precious lifeline he was so protective of. Bucky couldn't find the words to express what that meant to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, in a strange, emotion-charged silence. Bucky was still crouched over Tony, who was sitting on the ground, holding Bucky's hand against his chest. Bucky bit his lip and brought his other hand up to touch Tony's face, metallic fingers cradling the soft skin.

Bucky didn't really know who leaned in first, but he did know the kiss was amazing. The press of Tony's lips against his own, even if they tasted of stale coffee, was fucking perfect.

When they pulled away, foreheads resting together, Tony spoke. "Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?" Bucky urged.

Tony smiled. "Next time you want to jumpstart my heart, just kiss me like that again."

Bucky laughed. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This feels all over the place, and I kind of hate it. Ew.


End file.
